The saddle club and the Mystery of Pine Hollow
by Melissa Suarez
Summary: There's a mystery in Pine Hollow and the saddle club and the rest of the Pine Hollow Students are off to sloving it! Join this amazing fourth Season of the Saddle Club!
1. Episode 1: The Mystery begins

The first episode of the 4th season

#1 The Mystery Begins. By : Melissa Suarez

Set : Stevie's house

Stevie's mom: Stevie, are you ready? Pine Hollow stables opens in 20 minutes.

Stevie: Almost ready (Putting necklaces in her backpack and went into the car with her mom looking excited)

Set : Stevie's mom's car

Stevie : Can you believe that this is going to be my 8th year in Pine Hollow ?

Stevie's mom: I know I can't believe it either! Oh, but don't forget about your friends Carole and Lisa. (She said as she was driving)

Stevie : Who?

Stevie's mom : Lisa and Carole, the Saddle Club tell me you didn't forget about them.

Stevie : Oh yeah, them, and no mom, I haven't forgotten about the Saddle Club it's just been a long summer.

Stevie's mom : Oh well we'd better get moving it's a long drive to Pine Hollow.

Stevie : Oh yeah.

Set : Carole's house

Carole : ( laughing on the phone with Lisa) can you believe it this is going to be the best year of our lives?

Lisa : (on the phone but not in the scene and laughing) "Yeah, so have you seen the new Pine Hollow?"

Carole : Not yet, Ms. Rage gots me trapped in my room.

So ummm, have you got any surprises to show us?

Lisa : Well I've got a few umm, I got to go, bye.

Ms. Rage : (Knocking on the door) Carole I've got a surprise for you.

Set : Pine Hollow

Carole : Wow, I really like what you did with the place it gives a lot of light to this stable. (using hand motions)

Set : Lisa's house

Melanin : (Ran into Lisa's room). Hey Lisa!

Lisa : Melanie, how many times do I have to tell you to not barge in here?

Melanie : Well aren't you excited to come back to Pine Hollow?

Lisa : Well not that excited to barge into someone else's room.

Melanie : Oh, come on, this is going to be our 4th year at Pine Hollow and I can't wait to see Jessie and even better Ashley is coming back to Pine Hollow!

Lisa : And so is Phil and Kristi and everyone else who left Pine Hollow (she said putting clothes in her backpack)

Melanie : I know! I can wait until we get there!

Lisa : All right, come on Melanie (she said leaving the room)

Set : Lisa's car

Lisa : (Lisa's getting in the car) Ok, come on.

Melanie : I can't believe mom let you get a car and let you drive it.

Lisa : Well, the saddle club will be surprised to see it.

Melanie : No... Veronica will be surprised.

Lisa : (Laughs)

Set: Pine Hollow

Carole : So Ms. Rage, where's Max and Jack?

Ms. Rage : Well, there in the lounge with Red.

Carole : Red's here already? (she said cleaning the horses stables)

Ms. Rage : Oh yes, he arrived a few moments ago.

Stevie : (running into the stables) Hey guys!

Carole : Stevie! (came running to Stevie and hugged her)

Stevie : (they embrace) Carole, its so good to see you! Where's Lisa?

Carole : She's not here yet.

Stevie : She's still not here?

Ms. Rage : Well, she does live far away from Pine Hollow.

Carole : Yeah, ever since she moved last year.

Veronica : Well, what do you expect? Her house was way too small (she said walking with Kristi, Desi, Simon, Phil, the other boy, and Ashley and with everyone else carring their bags.

Stevie and Carole : (went running to her and hugged her)Veronica!

Veronica : (pushing them out of the way) Back off!

Ms. Rage : Well, that wasn't very nice of you Veronica. Now listen, I do not want any fighting this year, and Veronica, I do not want to see any of your little tricks.

Veronica : Yes, Ms. Rage.

Lisa and Melanie : (come running into the room) Hey!

Carole and Stevie : (come running to Lisa and give her a big hug) Lisa!  
>Jess and Ashley : (come running to Melanie) Melanie!<p>

Theme song: Hello world

Set : Ms. Rage's office

Simon : (Comes in the office) Hey Max, you wanted to see me?

Max: Oh yes, ummm. Well, I was looking in your profile and it says here that you're really good with computers and I need some help around here and so its official, you're the new computer guy. (Said it coming to the door)

Simon : Ummm, no wait, I can't do it.(says this turning to Max)

Max : Oh sure, you can.

Simon : No, I seriously mean it I really can't do it. (he said looking serious).

Max : Uughh! Ok look, my mom wants me to look for someone to help around here and if I don't find someone to help by tomorrow, she is going to put extra work for me. You have to do it.

Simon : Well, what about Red?

Max : No, we still need more people.

Simon: Uughh! How bad do you need it?

Max : Really bad.

Simon : Ok, I'll be the computer guy.

Max : Uughh, thank you.

Set : Ms. Rage's office

Simon : (Sitting in the chair, looking in the computer) Oh my gosh! (He said looking very close to the computer and gets out of the chair and starts running to the lounge)

Set : Lounge

Lisa : Veronica really said that? (she said walking with Carole and Stevie)

Carole : Yup.

Stevie : And you know what's weird? That Ms. Rage had never looked that serious.

Carole : Yeah. (Sitting down with Stevie and Lisa)

Simon : (runs into the lounge) Hey guys you'll never guess what I found in Ms. Rage's computer. Look I was checking out the computer since I am the new computer guy. I- (He said everything fast)

Stevie : Wait, wait, wait, you're the new computer guy? (she said interrupting him)

Simon : Short story, but look at what I found. (He said giving the paper to Lisa)

Lisa : (Everyone gets closer to Lisa) Ms. White Ranger, the owner of Pine Hollow : some people say that she is still alive, but other people say that she died in 1907. No one really knows. Some people are out trying to find her and it's impossible. They say who ever finds her will get a really big reward. (She said widening her eyes)

Jesse : (Takes the paper away from Lisa) Do you know what this means?

Phill : We take our horses, move out of Pine Hollow and go to another stable. (Says everything fast)

Jess : No, it means we look for this lady.

Carole : ( she takes the paper away from Jess) Her name is Ms. White Ranger and don't you think it's a little dangerous to look for someone who might not even be alive?

Stevie : Oh, come on, this is … I don't know, our 5th year here, let's make it exciting.

Lisa : Well, I have to say I don't thing it's a good idea either.

Stevie : Oh, come on, who's with me?

Desi : I am

Simon : I am

Ashley : I am

Carole : I am

Lisa : I am

Everyone else: I am

Desi : Veronica. (looks at Veronica)

Veronica : Uughh, I am.

Red : (comes into the room) Ok guys, play time is over, you got to get out of here, we still got to do some repairing here.?

Everyone : Gets out of the room.

Set : outside

Song :

Set : Pine Hollow

Melanie : Uughh, where is he? (she said walking with Jesse)

Jesse : He was only here a year and a half. He can't be lost.

Melanie : Well, he could off stayed with either one of us if only someone hadn't forgotten to feed him.

Jesse : I was busy. Let it go.

Ashley : (Comes running in the room) Hey Melanie, what's going on?

Melanie : Trouble's lost, we can't find him anywhere. This is …

Jesse :Ummm, you are? (she said it interrupting her)

Ashley : I am Ashley, before you came to Pine Hollow I used to be Melanie's best friend and we still are.

Melanie : Yeap, that's our story, you want to help us look for Trouble?

Lisa : (comes in with Carole and Stevie and with Trouble in her hand) Oh I don't think you'll need more help.

Jesse and Melanie : (come and pet Trouble with Ashley) Trouble!

Jesse : Where you find him?

Lisa : He was in Colbolt's stable running around.

Everybody : (They all start laughing)

Jack : Ummm, guys I got something to show you.

Set : Lounge

Jack : Welcome to your new …

Lisa :(interrupting him) Port deck! (Runs to the port deck)

Jack : I was going to say lounge, but ok.

Carole : Wow Jack! This is amazing.

Simon : Yeah, its better than the old one.

Red : Well, Ms. Rage wanted to fix somethings here and it ended up like this.

Everyone : laughing.

Simon : Hey Red, what do you know about Ms. White Ranger?

Everybody : Looks at Simon.

Red : Ummm … well, I don't actually know who that is, Umm … well, I have to go now (Gets out of the room)

Carole : Now, what was that?

Simon : What I only wanted to know if he knew something.

Stevie : Ok guys, we can't tell anybody about and, obviously Red knew something and the best way to figure it out is by not asking him.

Phill : But wait, if Red knows something I bet Ms. Rage, Max and Jack know something too.

Stevie : Ok, so its official, the hunt for that lady is on.

Carole : Ms. White Rager

Stevie : That's what I said, is on.

Lisa : Now all we need is a place to meet.

Desi : Oh, I know. We can meet in Flowers for riders.

Kristi : Isn't that far.

Desi : Not if you take the shortcut.

Lisa : Which is?

Desi : Across Riders land.

Melanine: Perfect.

Set : Flowers for riders.

Stevie : Ok guys, this is our first mistery meeting.

Lisa : Wow Desi! this is a pretty nice place.

Simon : Yeah, I didn't see anyone on the way here.

Desi : Well, what can I say.

Stevie : Mum … guys (she said it stnaping her fingers) Well, since this is our first meeting, I think if someone has any ideas for the team they should go first.

Veronica : Ukkk, so now we're a team.

Carole : I've got one. (she said standing up and moving to where Stevie was) Well, I think that there should be a leader and the leader should pick jobs for everyone.

Lisa : Well, then I vote for Stevie.

Kisti : I vote for Veronica.

Phil : It looks like it's a tie.

Carole : Well, if Lisa votes for Stevie, then … I vote for Stevie too.

Simon : So, Stevie wins.

Veronica : Ukkk are you kidding me? Stevie doesn't know anything about being a leader (She said sitting down)

Ashley : Veronica. ( she said standing up)

Phil : Ok guys, seriously, we're fighting over who get to be the leader.

Stevie : Well, Veronica started it.

Veronica : Oh wawawa, you guys are so inresponsable.

Carole : Well, you're a big … fat face.

Everyone : (starts laughing)

Veronica : Ok Stevie, I'll let you be the leader. (She said sitting down)

Lisa : So Stevie, when are you going to pick the jobs?

Stevie : I'll let you know by this afternoon.

Carole : Okdoke.

Everyone : (stands up)

Melanie : Ummm … Jess, what time is it?

Jess : 12:am (she said looking at her watch)

Melanine : Oh no! we forgot to feed Trouble.

Ashley, Melanie, Jess : ( Go running out of the room)

Everyone : (starts laughing)

Set : Jb's dinner.

Simon : Hey! We have something to tell you. (He said running to the saddle club with Phil)

Phil : No, don't tell them just yet. (He said to Simon)

Simon : Why not? (He said to Phil)

Carole : Tell us what?

Phil : Because it should be a surprise.

Phil and Simon : (start fighting)

Lisa : Hey guys … hello.

Phil and Simon : (Keep fighting)

Stevie : Hey!

Phil and Simon : (stopped fighting)

Stevie : So What were you going to tell us?

Simon : We were going to tell you that they opened a new mall.

Carole : Really! Where?

Phil : Right here.

Stevie : What do you mean right here?

Phil : Look out side the window.

Lisa : Wow! Jb's Mall.

Phil : Yeap. They just opened it today.

Lisa : Well, this day just keeps getting better and better.

Simon : You can say that again.

Carole : Hey Stevie, do you have the jobs for the mistery yet?

Stevie :No am having a hard time.

Carole : Well, Simon, the new computer guy, you can start there.

Phil : Well, speaking of jobs, I got to go I'am going to see if I can get a job here.

Stevie : Umm … you, tring out for a job.

Phil : Oh no a horse, of course me!

Lisa : Well, good luck.

Set : Lounge

Stevie : Muuu … jobs, jobs, jobs … ukkk … why does it have to be so hard to think of a job! (she said it walking back and forward)

Ashley : (comes in the room) Hey Stevie.

Stevie : Hey! (she said it in a bad way)

Ashley : (She starts laughing) Are you still thing of the jobs? (She said sitting down with Stevie)

Stevie : Yeah. I just can't concentrate.

Ashley : Well, how many jobs do you got so far?

Stevie : One.

Ashley : Which one is it?

Stevie : Simon's.

Ashley : Really, that's like the easiest job that anyone can think of. (She said it laughing)

Stevie : Well, it wasn't really my idea. Carole actually thought of it. Why are you laughing?

Ashley : Sorry, it's just really funny.

Stevie : Well, what would you do if you were the leader and had to pick jobs?

Ashley : Look, everyone has something special. Take Lisa for example. She's super organize. (Leaves the room)

Stevie : I got it! (runs out of the room)

Set : Flowers for riders.

Stevie : Well, as you all know I've had a hard time getting jobs for all of you and I kind of had a little help from Ashley.

Ashley : A little.

Veronica : Oh, come on, she couldn't have been that bad.

Ashley: Really she only had one job before I came along.

Veronica : Well … Yeah, you're right. She stiks.

Stevie : ( Opens her mouth) Oh well, Veronica.

Lisa : Stevie … could you tell us the jobs already.

Stevie : Well can I just ensolt once?

Lisa : Stevie.

Stevie : Find. (signs)Ok Siom's the computer guy he gets any information that's on maxes comtuter.

Simon : But everything also that I find was blocked.

Stevie : So, you're the new computer guy, get it unblocked. Ok, Lisa seen you're so organize your job is to keep all the information that we get.

Lisa : So I'am the information keeper.

Stevie: Yeah, you can put it like that. Ok Carole, you're my asistant that helps me with things for the team. Ashley, you keep an eye on Ms. Rage, Max, Red and Jack. Melanie and Jess … if we ever get into any kind of trouble, you guys have to find a way to keep it a secret. Umm … Phil and Scouter, you find information in Pine Hollow or anywhere else that we go.

Phil : Hey! why do we get the hardest job?

Stevie : Oh, I don't know, because I said so. Ok, Veronica and Kristi, you guys get anything we need for the mistery. And last but not list, Desi, you, if anybody needs help with there jobs you help them.

Melanie : So are you done?

Stevie : Yes.

Everybody: (runs out of the room with happiness and leaves Stevie there)

Stevie : Hey.

Set : Pine Hollow

Ashley : (Walks and puts horse stuff in the taking room)

Red : No I'am serious Ms. Rage. They asked me about Ms. White Ranger.

Ashley : (stops and listen)

Ms. Rage : Are you sure?

Red : Yes.

Jack : wait, who exactly is Ms. White Ranger?

Red : She's the person who build Pine Hollow, but …

Ms. Rage : She disappeared. Some people believe that she's still alive and others believe she's dead.

Max : Well, what would happen if they did find out about Ms. White Ranger.

Ms. Rage : Well, they eventually will go after the lost letter.

Ashley : What? lost letter? (Whisper to herself)

Jack : What is the lost letter?

Max : It's the letter that Ms. White ranger wrote. It's been lost for years.

Jack : Well what does the letter say?

Red : It says if she's dead or not.

Max : So uuum just that we're clear here, we can't let the kids know?

Ms. Rage : Yeah, yeah totally.

Everyone : (Everyone gets out of the room)

Red : Oh, hey Ashley!

Ashley : Hey. (runs to Stevie) Stevie, call an a mistery meeting!

Stevie : But we just had one.

Ashley : So call other one!

Stevie : But Ashley …

Ashley : Now!

Stevie : Ok!

Set : Flowers for riders.

Stevie : So, we're here having another mistery meeting for some reason of Ashley. So, I don't really know what to do. So, Ashley … (Sits down)

Ashley : ( Stands up and goes where Stevie was) Ok, so, the most amazing thing happened this morning and that's the reason of this meeting.

Kristi : Really. Was it that you saw Jesse's terrible riding. ( Looks at Jess)

Ashley : No but …

Jess : (interrupts Ashley ) Hey! It wasn't that bad it's just that I haven't practice in a while.

Melanine : Well Jess, I have to emit you were kind of dad. ( said it to Jess)

Scooter : Hey, somebody took $20 dollars out of my wallet.

Phil : Well, it wasn't me.

Everyone : (starts fighting) (Ashley and Stevie don't fight)

Stevie : ( Walks to Ashley) Wow Ashley! you really know how to control a team.

Ashley : How much will it cost me?

Stevie : Five bukes.

Ashley : (gives Stevie five bukes)

Stevie : (whistles)

Everyboby : ( Everyboby stops)

Stevie : Now let's sit down and listen to what's Ashley going to say. (Sits down)

Ashley :Ok, so just heard the most incredible, unbelieveble thing in the world…

Phil : That is…

Ashley : I'am getting to it… but the things that we were getting it all wrong here.

Carole : What do you mean?

Ashley : I mean that Max's grandfather is the one that sold Max the stable but, Ms. Ranger whatever is the one who constructed the place.

Veronica : So you mean to tell me that Ms. Ranger what ever was the one that invented this whole place.

Ashley : Yeap. And so what I heard was that that lady wrote a lost letter and it said if she's dead or not.

Lisa : Really?

Ashley : Well, of course.

Jess : Well, then we got to look for this letter.

Ashley : Yeah and with all of us looking we'll definitely find it.

Simon : So when do we start?

Stevie : Tomorrow, as soon as we get to the stables we have to start looking.

Lisa : Great.

Stevie : ok so one, two ,three.

Everybody : Pine Hollow!

Set : Lounge

Max : Ok everyone. We just got a report from the police that there's danger in the trails and we won't be able to ride for a few days.

Simon : But what kind of danger?

Ms. Rage : Well that's what there trying to find out.

Max : So mine while it's probably a good time to clean out the horses stable's.

Kids : Oh come on!

Set Trouble's house

Ashley : So this is Trouble's home.

Meliene : Yeap, me and Jess didn't a lot of money for decoration so, we just decided to put it like this ( Moving chairs around)

Ashley : Well it looks like you guys really do need more money because this place stinks.

Jess : Well, it's something.

Ashley : So guys, we definitely got to do something about this room.

Jess : Well considering the food I have to pay for Dime.

Ashley : Uh, I used to ride Dime.

Meliene : Ashley what horse are you going to ride now?

Ashley : I don't know.

Jess : Hey! Did anyone tied up Trouble?

Melianie : Ummm. ( Holds up a rope)

Grils : ( Start running to the stables)

Set : Stables

Ashley : Melanie! How could you forget to tide up Trouble?

Melanie: I don't know I was entertained!

Ashley : Ok seriously, Melanie!

Melianie: Well, what do you expect I'am younger than you I forget things easily.

Jess : It's true for when it was Christmas, she forgot it was Christmas.

Ashley : kuuu, come on, lets go look for the silly donkey. ( Grabs them by the arm and starts walking with them)

Set : Lounge

Stevie : So guys.

Lisa : So.

Stevie : What should we do?

Carole : uuu I know, let's go in the trails to try to find the lost letter. (She said joking)

Stevie : Great idea, let's go. ( Stands up and goes to the door)

Carole : But wait I just was joking.

Stevie: Yeah, but I wasn't.

Lisa : Stevie.

Stevie : Oh come on, lets just go. Be bad girls for a while.

Lisa and Carole : ( Look at each other and sigh) Ok.

Set : Trials

Jess : Ashley, hold up, you're going too fast!

Ashley : ( Stops) Well we lost Trouble and we're looking in the trails when we're not suppose to!

Jess : Well, it's not my fault. And as you may be remembered this girl over here is the one who forgot to tie up Trouble.

Melanie : Hey!

Ashley : Hey guy, this is not the right time to fight. We have to look for Trouble.

Melianai : Maybe he's in the Garden Ridel. He just loves the flowers there.

Ashley: Wait, Garden Redel.

Meliane: Yeah.

Ashley: Melanie, you've been here for a day and you already know where the Garden whatever is.

Jess: Well actually the Garden Ridel was here last year too.

Ashley: Really?

Melanie: Yeah.

Ashley: Well, then what are we doing here? Come on.

Girls : (Go running to Garden Ridel)

Set: Trails

Lisa: Stevie, where are you going?

Girls: ( Walk fast with Stevie ahead)

Girls: ( Stop)

Stevie: I don't know.

Carole: Well, then why are we even here?

Stevie: To find the lost letter.

Lisa: Yeah which were not suppose to until tomorrow.

Stevie: Oh, would you guys come down?

Carole: Well, how can we?

Stevie: Ok, can we just keep walking?

Girls: ( Keep walking)

A while later.

Set: The Garden Redel

Ashley: So this is The Garden Redel.

Meleain: Yeap, we haven't been here for a really long time.

Jess: Oh come on Melanie, it wasn't that long ago when we came here.

Girls: (Laugh)

Ashley: Hey, isn't that Trouble's rope? (points at Trouble's rope on the ground)

Girls: (Get closer)

Jess: Yeah.

Meleain: And his footprints.

Ashley: I think we found our Trouble.

Set: Trails

Carole: Stevie, do you know where we're going?

Stevie: No

Carole: Look Stevie, we got to go.

Stevie: Well, don't you want to find out about the lost letter?

Carole: Well, not right now.

Stevie and Carole: (Start fighting.)

Lisa: You guys, you guys!

Stevie and Carole: ( Stop fighting)

Lisa: I can't get go back to the Stables. And neither can you guys.

Carole: What do you mean?

Lisa: We're lost.

Stevie and Carole: What!

Set: Lounge.

Phil: Hey, anyone seen the Saddle Club or Melanie, Ashley and Jess?

Kristy: Not sense the meeting.

Simon: But their lesson is in only ten minutes.

Phil: I better go look for them. (Stands up)

Scootter: I'll go with you.

Phil: Ok, if were not back in five minutes, blame it on the Saddle Club.

Kristy: Ok, bye.

Phil: Remember, in fi …

Kristy: I said ok! (interrupts him).

Phil and Scooter: (Runs out of the room.)

Kristy: (Gigles)

Set: Trails

Ashley: The footprints just keep getting bigger and bigger.

Melanie: Well, where ever it leads to, we have to find him before our lesson.

Jessi: Which is in…?

Melanie: Six minutes. (Talks worried.)

Jess: But we're too far way from Pine Hollow.

Ashley: Okay, just come down, lets keep going.

Set: Trails

Carole: How about we keep going straight ahead?

Stevie: You sure?

Lisa: Well it's the only thing we got for now.

Girls: (Start walking.)

Set: Trails (Close to where the Saddle Club is)

Jess: Hey Ashley, are you sure you're following Trouble's footprints?

Ashley: I don't know. ( talks worried.)

Girls: Stop walking.

Ashley: (Turns around to Jess and Melanie)

Melanie: Ashley, we need to be back at Pine Hollow in four minutes.

The Saddle Club: (Pump into Ashley, Melanie, and Jess.

All girls: ( Scream!)

Ashley: (Turns around)

Melanie: What are you guys doing here? (Talks worried)

Lisa: What are you guys doing here? ( Talks angry.)

Melanie: Looking for Trouble. ( Talks worried.)

Lisa: Well, you definitely found it. (said angry).

Jess: Hey wait, what are you guys doing here?

Carole: Well, We're here to find the lost letter. ( Talks fast and worried.)

Ashley: What! (Talks mad.)

Carole: It was all Stevie's idea! (Points at Stevie.)

Stevie: (opens her mouth.)

Lisa: Hey you guys, lesson five minutes, you know lost.

Melanie: Well, how well we get back?

Phil: (Comes riding Teddy with Trouble.) Hey lost and in need of Trouble.

The Saddle Club: Phil! ( Runs to him.)

Ashley, Melanie, and Jess: Trouble. ( Runs to him)

Jess: How did you find him?

Phil: Oh, he was in the Daisy flower.

Ashley: I told you guys.

Melani: No, you didn't.

Girls: Laught.

Set: In the Ring in Pine Hollow in their lesson with Max.

Max: Okay, today we're going to review jumping. ( Talks to the class)

Desi: Hey, where's Scooter? (Whispers to Kristy)

Kristy: I have no idea.( Laughs)

Set: Trails

Scooter : Hey you guys! Where are you? Oh, come on, don't leave me here. Oh, great.

The saddle club season one.

The saddle club season two.

The saddle club season three.

The first episode of the saddle club season 4!


	2. Episode 2: The Secret Hide Out

Season 4, episode 2

The Secret Hide out!

By: Melissa Suarez.

Set: Trails

Time: 3:42

Scooter: You find anything? (Talks to Ashley, they are looking for the lost

Letter)

Ashley: Nope

Melanie: Wow! We've been looking for this letter all day and all we've found was a shoe. (Holds up a shoe)

Ashley: Actually that's Jess's shoe, it fell out when she was chasing after Trouble.

Jess: (Comes running after Trouble and then leaves)

Ashley: And there she goes.

Melanie: Did the saddle club find anything?

Scooter: Not that I know of.

Melanie: Where in the world could a lost letter be hiding?

Ashley: Who knows?

Set: Lounge

Stevie: (Comes in with the saddle club tried) Can you believe all that hard work for nothing? (Sits down with the saddle club)

Carole: Well at least we tried.

Stevie: Tried! We did nothing! Were all tried, we missed our lesson, Max right now is probably the maddest teacher in the world, and I think Kristy is still out there trying to get Veronica out of that mud pond.

Lisa: Well the important thing is that we tried. (Says with a sweet face so Stevie won't get mad at her)

Stevie: (Scrammed)

Carole: Well I say we go to Willow Falls and have a picnic, it will keep our minds of that "Lost Letter" (Says lost letter in a funny face and funny voice)

Lisa: Then what are we doing here lets go.

The saddle club: (Gets up and goes)

Set: Willow Falls

Having a picnic

Carole to Stevie: So you think that plan on your brothers will actually work?

Stevie: Hey they mess with me, I mess with them.

Lisa: Isn't it nice here alone, quite, peaceful.

Carole: Well I'd say were all those things except alone.

Stevie: What do you mean?

Carole: Look who's coming our way

Stevie: (Turns around)

Phil: Hey guys what you are doing.

Carole: Well what dose it looks like were doing, having a picnic.

Lisa: Are you guys still looking for the "Lost Letter"

(Melanie, Jess, and Ashley are the Mini-saddle club)

Phil: Yup Scooter, Simon, Desi, and the Mini-saddle club are still looking. If only our leader hadn't giving up so fast.( Looks at Stevie)

Stevie: (Rolls her eyes)

Phil: You guys sure missed something good, Kristy tripped on Trouble and fell in the mud too.

Lisa: (Laughs)

Phil: Well I got to go, see ya. (Leaves)

Carole: I sure don't like people to interrupt us.

Lisa: It's like we need a secret hide-out or something.

Stevie: Yeah (Says mysteriously)

Them song: Hello World.

Set: Stables

Stevie: You guys just think about it.(Walking behind Lisa and Carole)

The saddle club: (Stop walking)

Lisa: Stevie, a secret hide out isn't so easy to find, especially for just the three of us.

Stevie: Well what about our Mystery Club hide out.

Carole: Yeah but Desi found it.

Stevie: You people Desi has only been here for a year, and we've been here way longer, we know more trails than her of course we can find a hide out. Now would you please get your horses and head out!

Lisa and Carole: (Run)

Set: JB'S Dinner

Phil: So do you think I have a good chance of getting the job? (Talks to Scooter with determination)

Murray: Hey, don't rush him!

Phil: Sorry! (Uses hand motion)

Scooter: Well, Phil (Stops leaning on the corner) you can get this job, but you'd have to give up your Saturday lessons at Pine Hollow.

Phil: My Saturday lessons, I can't give up my Saturday lessons, I love my Saturday lessons, I get to go to the stables, and have my lesson, then I can go to the lounge and hang out, and I can help out in the stables and then go out on the trails. I love it; Saturday's my favorite day of the week.

Murray: And what about the Pony Club Meetings!

Phil: Yeah, yeah and that too, but look giving up my Saturday lessons would be like you giving up on one day Veronica actually hanging out with you.

Scooter: (Sighs and stops looking at Phil's application) That is true. Well I'll talk to my boss and see what he says, (Sighs again) This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you. (Walks away)

Phil: Thanks Scooter, you're the best!

Murray: Do you actually think Scooter's boss is going to change the Saturday job?

Phil: Of course.

Murray: And are you sure you're going to get the job?

Phil: Hey, you're looking at the "PhilPhil". (Acts cool)

Murray: "PhilPhil"?

Phil: Yup, that's the nickname I gave myself. (Acts cool)

Murray: It's just you're name repeated twice, get over it. (Walks away leaving Phil by himself.)

Set: Trails

Stevie: I can't believe we haven't found anything!

Carole: And it doesn't look like we're going to find anything today, it's almost time for the Mystery Meeting.

Lisa: Yeah we should start heading for Flowers for Riders.

Stevie: All right.

Saddle Club Girls: (Start heading to Flowers for Riders on their horses)

Set: Flowers for riders

Stevie: Okay before we get started, I am announcing that Murray has joined our Mystery Team. He will be helping Phil and Scooter with their job.

Everyone: (Looks at Murray)

Stevie: But anyway now we need to keep this a secret from one more person, who is Deborah who just came back from visiting her parents.

Kristi: But since Simon all ready told Red about that we know about Ms. Ranger, and since Red told Max, Jack, and they'll probably tell Deborah.

Stevie: Oh, we all know that's for sure, that's why we have to keep the Mystery Team a secret, (Looks at Simon) And that's also why we shouldn't tell anybody about this.

Simon: Oh, come on it was a little mistake.

Veronica: Oh yeah "little".

Jess: When's going to be the next search for the letter?

Stevie: Next Saturday, but only a few people are going to go.

Melanie: And who are those people?

Stevie: Well, (Looks at Carole) you wanna chose Carole?

Carole: Sure (Stands up) and the people who are going to go are Murray, Simon, Ashley, Jess, Desi, and Veronica.

Veronica: Oh, come on today I fell in a mud pond looking for that letter.

Desi: "Veronica".

Veronica: All right, I'll go.

Stevie: Perfect, "Break!"

Everyone: (Starts leaving)

Set: Trails

Lisa: (Is riding Prancer) Hey Prancer you wanna know something funny that happened today, Veronica and Kristi fell in a mud pond. (Laughs) Now that's something I wish I could have seen.

Quiet for a second

Lisa: Prancer I don't think I know where we are. (Widens her eyes) Prancer this is the perfect place! Come on girl we've got to get back! (Stats galloping back to the Stables)

Set: Stable's; Pine Hollow; Belle's Stable

Stevie and Carole: (Laugh while Stevie is cleaning Belle's Stable)

Lisa: (Comes running to them) Guys, I found it!

Stevie: Found what?

Lisa: The perfect place!

Carole: The perfect place for what?

Lisa: (Lowers her voice) for our secret hide out.

Stevie and Carole: (look at each other in a mysterious way)

Set: Trails; where Lisa was

Girls: (Get off there horses)

Stevie: Wow Lisa this is really is the perfect place, look at that tree house.

Lisa: I know that's what I told you, we could use the tree house for anything!

Stevie: What is this place called?

Lisa: "May Amelia Trails".

Stevie: Awesome!

Carole: But don't you think we should use this place for the Mystery Team Meetings?

Stevie: Oh, come on Carole the Mystery Team has a perfect place us to meet, and this is the perfect place for us.

Carole: (Sighs) Does anybody know about this place?

Lisa: Don't think so, Max doesn't let anyone ride this far out of Pine Hollow.

Carole: Then come on let's see the tree house.

Set: Stables; Penny's Stables

Melanie: (Carrie's a bucket of horse food while she walks up to Penny's Stables) What's wrong Penny? Are you sick? (See's Deborah) Hey Deborah I think Penny's sick.

Deborah: (Walks up to Melanie) Let me see. (Pats Penny) Well Melanie I'm not a horse expert but I think Penny just needs a little rest, and if she's not better when she wakes up then I'll call Max. (Stars walking away)

Melanie: Ok, thanks Deborah! (Starts walking again with the bucket)

Ashley: (Walks with Jess) Hey Melanie look at what we got for Trouble. (Stops walking with jess)

Melanie: (Stops walking)

Ashley and Jess: (Hold up a cowboy hat together)

Melanie: A cowboy hat?

Jess: Yeah, my uncle gave it to me from the circus. (Looks like it amazing)

Melanie: Okay now you two are officially turning crazy.

Mini-Saddle Club: (Laugh and while walking away)

Song: "If we were Trouble" by The Mini-Saddle Club

Set: Lounge

Veronica: (Sits on the couch talking to Kristi) You will never guess what new dress I got!

Kristi: Is it the one you've been wanting since you're birthdays?

Veronica: Yes, you guessed, it's so cute!

Desi: Veronica how many more cloth do you need?

Veronica: Until my whole room is full.

Desi: (Rolls her eyes)

Scooter: (Comes in) Everyone I'd like to announce the new JB'S Worker…. Phil Marston!

Phil: (Walks in with Murray looking proud in his uniform)

Red: Phil how'd you get it, I thought you had to give up you're Saturday lessons.

Phil: I did, but I told Scooter to tell his boss that I'd work everyday except on Sunday and Saturdays and that I'd work on the holidays to get Saturday and Sunday off.

Kristi: Wow, all that just to not give up you're Saturday lessons.

Murray: I know right, he's dome. (Walks away and sits down on the couch)

Set: "May Amelia Trails"; Secret Hide Out; Tree House

Carole: Wow! This tree house really is amazing. (Is eating cookies)

Stevie: Totally.

Lisa: And the best part is that no one knows.

Carole: Hey guys haven't you ever thought of something?

Stevie: Like what?

Carole: Like maybe this tree house is part of the mystery, I mean you don't just find an old tree house in the middle of the trails, someone must have built it.

Stevie: I never even thought of that.

Lisa: Well we could be wrong.

Stevie: Yeah but we don't know if we are.

Carole: So?

Stevie: So, were going to search about this tree house but with out the mystery team, just us, this is out secret tree house.

Carole: Great idea Stevie.

Stevie: Hey, I'm the leader.

Saddle Club Girls: (Laugh)

Set: Trouble's Little open house

Melanie: So Ashley, what horse are you going to ride now that Jess is riding Dime?

Ashley: Well, I still don't know Max said he thinks of buying a new horse for me to ride, but he also said that have to share Dime with Jess when I can.

Jess: Really, but I love Dime.

Ashley: And so do I, Max said that the best solution is to share Dime between the both of us, but I get my own horse when you want to ride Dime or when were riding together or in lessons.

Jess: Well, maybe it won't be so bad.

Melanie: There you go Jess.

Jess: Hey I said maybe.

Melanie and Ashley: (Laugh)


	3. Episode 3: Tech me How to Drive

**The Saddle Club and The Mystery of Pine Hollow**

**Episode Three:**

"**Teach Me how to drive"**

**By: Melissa Suarez**

**Set: Lisa's room**

**Lisa: (0ne the phone with Stevie and Carole) "I know right….last time I rode Prancer she was galloping so fast…. We're defiantly improving. (Laughs)**

**Melanie: (Doing her homework on her desk looking annoyed) Lisa, you know there's people trying to do their homework over.**

**Lisa: (Holds her hand over the phone to talk to Melanie whispering) Well then go to your room!**

**Melanie: I would but my rooms messy and I don't like working in a place that's messy.**

**Lisa: (Stops whispering) Well, then here's an idea, go clean it!**

**Melanie: But I don't want to!**

**Lisa: (Sighs) Bye Stevie, Carole. (Hangs up) "Melanie please go"**

**Melanie: Why, so you can talk to Stevie and Carole again. You know you spent too much time with them, I mean you call them every day and go horseback riding every day, I'm not even that crazy about Ashley and Jess.**

**Lisa: Oh, come on Melanie you spent just as much time with them as I spent with Stevie and Carole.**

**Melanie: That's not true!**

**Lisa: Yeah it is!**

**Melanie: Well, I'll tell you something, you go two days without talking to Stevie and Carole and I'll go two days without talking to Ashley and Jess.**

**Lisa: Alright, and what does the winner get?**

**Melanie: Umm… the winner gets the loser to do whatever they want for the next week.**

**Lisa: (Crosses her arms) Perfect, but wait the loser needs some kind of punishment.**

**Melanie: Well, you know how Veronica has been asking for someone to go with her to the Annual Shopping Fair because Kristy's busy and no one has said yea cause she's so annoying.**

**Lisa: Oh, no.**

**Melanie: Oh yes, loser has to go with Veronica.**

**Theme Song: "Hello World"**

**Set: Stables**

**Time: 12:09**

**Stevie: Carole, I'm in big trouble, I finally get a chance to get my driver's license two years earlier and I'm totally lost. (Walking with Carole)**

**Carole: Well then why don't you just ask Lisa for help?**

**Stevie: That's what I was thinking but I haven't seen her seen I got her.**

**Murray: (Joins their conversation) And you aren't going to see nor talk to her this whole week.**

**Stevie: What are you talking about?**

**Murray: Well Melanie made a bet with Lisa that she couldn't talk to Ashley and Jess and Lisa couldn't talk to you guys.**

**Stevie: And this is gonna go on for a whole week. **

**Murray: Yup.**

**Carole: But what was the whole point of this.**

**Murray: Bets me.**

**Set: Max's Office**

**Time: 12:09**

**Max: (Comes in the door) Oh, Simon just to remind you that the lesson's in half n' hour.**

**Simon: Max I'm on a computer I know what time it is.**

**Max: Sorry just forgot, by the way how have you been doing on the computer.**

**Simon: Great, it's awesome to know that I could be playing games and you'll think I'm working.**

**Max and Simon: (Laugh)**

**Max: Hey, well I've got a job for you, I want you to find the all the old files from all the old students here. I want to show all of you something in a few days.**

**Simon: I'll get right on it Max.**

**Set: Trouble's Fence**

**Jess: (On the floor pulling a sock out of Trouble's mouth) Trouble let go of it, Trouble come on! (Pulls it and falls on the floor)**

**Ashley: (Laughs)**

**Jess: (Stands up) You could of helped.**

**Ashley: I'm sorry Jess; it was just too funny to.**

**Jess: Well once you're done laughing I'd like your help.**

**Ashley: You're kidding right?**

**Jess: No I'm not kidding. (Sits down)**

**Ashley: Well what is it?**

**Jess: Well I sort of can't gallop. (Says in a shy voice and face)**

**Ashley: Really, you've been riding for two years.**

**Jess: Yeah and I learned at first and then, I just don't know what happened and all of a sudden I got scared.**

**Ashley: (Sighs) Well it's hard for me to say yes to this but let's try it.**

**Jess: Yes!**

**Ashley: But I want you to try to figure out why you're so scared. **

**Jess: I will, I promise.**

**Jess and Melanie: (Stands up)**

**Melanie: (Walks in)**

**Jess: Hey Melanie.**

**Melanie: (Gets her jacket and zips her lips and walks away ignoring Ashley and Jess)**

**Jess: (Looks at Ashley confused)**

**Ashley: Melanie made a bet with Lisa that she couldn't talk to us and she couldn't talk to the saddle club for a week.**

**Jess: (Looks at Ashley)**

**Ashley: I called, Lisa.**

**Set: Lounge**

**Time: 1:01**

**Stevie: I have to find someone to help learn how to drive. (Talks to Phil)**

**Phil: (Is getting a drink) Well, why don't you ask Red or Jack they both know how to drive.**

**Stevie: That's a great idea! Red's too busy around the stables so, I'll just have to go ask Jack. Thanks Phil! (Runs out)**

**Veronica: (Goes to the refrigerator) Do you realize what you've just done?**

**Phil: What:**

**Veronica: (Walks to the counter) you've put Pine Hollow in danger; you don't actually think Stevie can learn how to drive?**

**Phil: Really, I'd like to see you try.**

**Veronica: I can bet Stevie any day. (Walks away)**

**Set: The Ring**

**Ashley: Ok, so when you gallop, you've got nothing to be afraid of, now do you know how to gallop?**

**Jess: (On Penny) Yeah, that's not my problem, I know how to gallop…it's more getting rid of my fear.**

**Ashley: Ok well, when did your fear start?**

**Jess: I don't know, I guess this year.**

**Ashley: Well then why don't you give it a try again?**

**Jess: Ok. (Starts galloping scared)**

**Ashley: Hey look out for that pole!**

**Jess: (Trips on the pole and falls of Penny)**

**Ashley: (Runs to Jess) Jess are you ok?**

**Jess: (Gets up dirty) Yes, but I'm telling you, I'm not galloping ever again!**

**Ashley: (Sighs)**

**Set: JB'S**

**Time: 2:30**

**Melanie: Well, well, well, look who's there.**

**Lisa: (Lisa turns around) Stevie…and Jack! What are they doing together?**

**Melanie: Oh, well my dear sister, you would know that, if you could talk to her. (Says it in a high voice at the end while drinking her milk shake)**

**Lisa: (Makes a face at Melanie)**

**At the counter**

**Stevie: I really need your help, cause I really want to be able to drive two years earlier like Lisa.**

**Jack: Well, if you need help that desperately…sure I'll help you. How about we start tomorrow.**

**Stevie: Fine with me, thank you so much!**

**Next Day**

**Set: Lounge**

**Time: 1:30**

**Max: So I called you all here, because my good friend Simon has found me all the old profile from students who used to attend Pine Hollow, next week each of you will get a profile and I want you to tell me how the Pine Hollow has changed over the years.**

**Veronica: Well what a ridicules assignment.**

**Kristy: I know right.**

**Max: Well, thanks for your support Veronica and, Kristy… by the way these counts for half your grade. (Looks at Veronica and Kristy) Ok, all of you may go now!**

**Set: Stables**

**Time: 1:45**

**Ashley: (Walks up to Jess) You know Jess I've been thinking about your fear, and maybe it's something that happened in the past.**

**Jess: (Is grooming Penny) Well all that happened in the past is that I used to gallop so much back then with my family, and I did it perfectly. Just that my horse was kind of crazy, I used to fall of all the time.**

**Ashley: (Starts to think) That's it!**

**Jess: What's it?**

**Ashley: The reason you're so afraid is because since you used to fall of all the time when you were little and so now you're afraid you'll fall of.**

**Jess: You're right, back then I was so little, I didn't even care!**

**Ashley: So next time, you just have to remember, that Penny isn't the horse you had then, she'll never push you off on purpose.**

**Jess: Thanks, so much Ashley!**

**Jess and Ashley: (Hug)**

**Set: In the parking lot**

**Stevie and Jack: (Are walking together)**

**Jack: So you think, you've got everything down?**

**Stevie: Yes, once again thank you so much.**

**Jack: No problem, but what exactly is this program.**

**Stevie: It's called "Kids Drive", it's a program that allows 14 and 15 year olds to drive earlier.**

**Jack: Wow, there really are some really crazy people in Willow Chreck.**

**Stevie: (Laughs)**

**Set: Lisa's and Melanie's House**

**Lisa: (Read a book and looks around) Oh, Carole left her horse magazine…well maybe I should call her just to let her know…(Calls Carole)**

**Carole: (Picks up) Hello**

**Melanie: (Jumps out of Lisa's Closet) I got you, you lose, you lose, you lose!**

**Lisa: I'll call you back Carole. (Hangs up the phone)**

**Melanie: You lost and it's only been one day! (Laughs)**

**Lisa: Oh like you haven't talked to Jess and Ashley.**

**Melanie: But I haven't.**

**Jess and Ashley: (Pop out of the door) Yes you have.**

**Lisa: See, so that means, we both lose. **

**Jess and Ashley: (Walk in)**

**Jess: And that's why…**

**Ashley: Both of you have to go with Veronica to the Annual Shopping Fair.**

**Lisa and Melanie: (Sigh)**

**Melanie: (Sits down on Lisa's bed)**

**Ashley: Jess don't you want to go get an ice cream from JB'S?**

**Jess: Oh, I'd love to Ashley.**

**Melanie: What, happened I thought you two didn't like each other!**

**Ashley: Oh, we still don't, I still want Penny completely to myself.**

**Jess: Too bad you're not going to get her!**

**Ashley: Jess! (Runs after her)**

**Jess and Ashley: (Run out of the room)**


End file.
